A Secret Love
by Vocaloidlover97
Summary: A secret romance between Vocaloid Akaito Shion and Mikuo Hatsune
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikuo slowly opened his room door, trying not to make too much noise, so he didnt wake the other vocaloids. He left his room door open usually, but it had been shut since his sister Miku yelled at him for being out past his curfew with Akaito. Mikuo secretly loved Akaito, but he wasn't sure Akaito felt the same way about him. As Mikuo quietly shut his door, he turned around and started to walk towards Akaito's room. Just then akaitos door opened and in the doorway, there stood the red head, rubbing his red eyes. he looked so cute in his pjs Mikuo thought to himself. Mikuo couldnt take it anymore, and before he could realize, his body was pressed tightly against Akaitos, hugging him, his warm body pressed against Mikuos. Mikuos teal hair brushing Akaitos face. It gave Akaito chills, never have they been this close before, or alone for this long, usually they were too busy writing or singing their songs, but now they where completely alone. mikuos blue eyes staring into Akaitos red eyes, Mikuo placed a hand on Akaitos face, moving some of Akaitos hair away from his eyes, and kissed him. Akaito pulled away shocked at what just happened. He blushed, and hugged mikuo again. After all mikuo was very cute, the way his teal hair covered one of his blue eyes, akaito let out a small moan just thinking about it. Mikuo looked up at akaito and smiled, he heard that moan and softly kissed akaitos neck. They enjoyed being alone with eachother, it was a good way to sexually advance. Just then down the hall they heard a doorknob jiggling, it wasn't coming from mikuos room, it was coming from the twins room. As the for opened akaito acted fast and pulled mikuo into his room, shutting the door behind him. Akaito layed down on his bed and pulled mikuo on top of him, they both quietly giggled. Akaito slipped his shirt off exposing his smooth body, mikuo moved his hand up and down the red heads body, slipping his hands into akaitos pj bottoms occasionally. Mikuo layed his head down on akaitos body, akaitos heartbeat a soothing lullaby, slowly put mikuo asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaito woke up the next morning and gazed at Mikuo. Mikuo had already awoken, and was still laying on Akaitos bare chest, slowly looking up into Akaitos red eyes, "good morning" Mikuo said in his soft, sweet voice. Akaito replied in his soothing voice "good morning gorgeous", Mikuo blushed and sat up allowing Akaito to put his shirt his shirt back on. Mikuo got up and started towards the door, his teal hair getting in the way of his face. He was stopped before he could reach the door, looking at his left hand, in that hand was Akiatos. he then pulled the teal haired boy to him, looking into his eyes he kissed him once again, caressing the teal haired boys body. Mikuo backed away and smiled, taking no mind to the red heads hand in his. He opened the door and hugged Akaito and their hands released from each others grasps. They walked out of the door into the hall, then into the dining room where the rest of the vocaloids had been eating breakfast. The teal haired boy sat down, Akaito came and sat next to him, under the table Akaito wrapped his leg around Mikuo's and grabbed his hand. Soon after breakfast, the vocaloids began to write their songs. Mikuo turned around and shot Akaito a glance, he looked amazing the teal haired boy thought, that red hair , those red eyes, Akaito looked up and noticed Mikuo had been staring at him and blushed. Mikuo looked around, making sure no one was looking at them, he got up and went over to Akaito and sat on his lap, feeling Akaitos bulge growing bigger and bigger as he looked into those gorgeous red eyes, Mikuo pressing his cheek against Akaitos side of his face. Mikuo whispered something into Akaitos ear, he looked puzzled, he didn't quite hear Mikuo correctly but he guessed those three words he said where I love u. Akaito smiled and placed his hand on the teal haired boys inner thigh, and moved it to the part in his pants, feeling his bulge grow, Akaito pulled Mikuo closer to his body and began to suck on Mikuo's neck, Mikuo softly moaning, placed a hand over his own mouth so his moans were muffled. Akaito stopped sucking mikuos neck,staring at the big purple blotch now on the neck of his sexy partner, he removed his red scarf and wrapped around the neck of his lover. Mikuo blushed, noticing this new shade of red really went well with all the teal on his body at the time. They both smiled at each other once more, and Mikuo got up, bent down and before he left Akaito to do his work, he started to nibble on Akaitos ear, slowly moving his hand down Akaitos side of his face, winking at Akiato as he walked away.


End file.
